


Miss American Pie

by masochisticdean



Category: Supernatural, deancas - Fandom, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, not a slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:04:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masochisticdean/pseuds/masochisticdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The time that Castiel accidentally found Dean's porn stash...and Dean discovered a little something as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss American Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This fic totally got it's title from American Pie by Don McLean. It isn't /really/ related to the actual story, but I imagine Dean would probably call Cas cute couple names...Like Pie. Send me some feedback hun. ~Dean

Being a human was a strange feeling and the hard surfaces of the bunker floor felt cold beneath Castiel’s feet. It took years for Castiel to grow accustomed to falling asleep each night and he was definitely not a morning person. With that said, he did find things that he enjoyed immensely. One of those things was coffee. Every morning at 5am, Cas would roll out of his bed Dean forced him to occupy because “sleeping on the couch isn’t right man!” and make himself a hot cup of Joe. Sometimes Sam would join him and they would discuss life until Dean woke up. Today was different.  
It was a Friday morning and Castiel was home alone. Sam left town for a few days for moose reasons while, Dean was at the just store and left Castiel behind as usual. It was nice to relax though so Cas didn’t really mind it. The hunters stopped being, well, hunters around the time Castiel fell. It’s not like they gave up saving the world; Everything evil pertaining to the supernatural just- stopped. Nobody was complaining though. The boys had their own house, rooms...and lives. Of course, sometimes life à la Winchester was dull, but everything was usually great. This Friday was a very intense day, however. After Castiel downed his morning beverage, he decided to read a book. He had left it in his room the previous night and on his journey to read, he noticed Dean’s door was open just a crack. That was fairly unusual for Dean as he tended to be very territorial of his room. So, with curiosity impelling him to “just sneak a peek,” Castiel ventured into the dark room.  
Flicking on a lamp, Cas sat gently on the neatly made bed. Dean’s room smelled of cinnamon and just a bit of leather. Castiel inhaled deeply and laid back so that his head was nestled on a pillow. It smelled just like Dean’s shampoo. With a smile, Castiel rolled onto his stomach, but ended up in a very uncomfortable position leaving his head hanging off the side of the bed. As he was attempting to get back up, he noticed something under the bed. With curiosity still tempting him, he reached and grabbed at one the objects in sight. It was a magazine. A very interesting magazine. A Playguy magazine to be specific. Now, Castiel has been human for around 2 years. He knows what porn looks like and he’d be naive to not know that he just found a gay porn mag under his best friends bed. His “I’m so into boobs” best friend. He got back up on the bed, eyes fixed on the cover of the Playguy. The man was very attractive and completely naked except for the baking gloves he had on. The attractive man was holding a pie in such a way that just barely covered up his dick. Castiel could feel himself already getting hard with interest and bit his lip. Was he really going to jack off in Dean’s room on Dean’s bed?  
Dean is very attractive and Castiel would be lying if he told himself he wasn’t dying to at least kiss him. Cas thought of himself as indifferent to sexual orientation so the only problem with his crush has always been that Dean is straight...but was he really?  
“Dean Winchester you have got to be a bisexual god.” Castiel moaned as he palmed himself through his jeans. Hell yeah he was going to touch himself and if he thought about Dean while he did it, so what? He moaned even louder as he slipped his hand down into his unbuttoned jeans and stroked himself firmly. It was amazing and Castiel didn’t even need the magazine. Just being in that room with that familiar aroma was enough sex appeal for him. He pushed his jeans lower and hissed a bit when the air touched his now hard dick. Cas was so lost in his fantasy of Dean and that pie he didn’t hear the door open. It was the slamming of the door that made him jump and the person in the room with him that made his skin crawl.  
“What. The. Fuck.” Dean whispered. Castiel couldn’t read him. He didn’t sound upset, really. He stood up and quickly went to pull up his jeans, out of mortification and just to avoid Dean really, but was cut short when two boots came into his line of vision. He looked up and Dean had a shy smirk on his face as his eyes went from staring into Cas’ eyes to following his body down to his exposed cock. Did Dean just lick his lips? He did. Well, that was interesting….but terrifying nonetheless.


End file.
